SuSan and I
by Chiherojeevas
Summary: A story about the evolution of Berwald and Tino's Relation ship through the ages.  Story is Better then Discription, one of my best stories yet


_**Sindre= Norway**_

_**Leifur=Iceland**_

_**Matthias=Denmark**_

_**Berwald=Sweden**_

_**Tino=Finland**_

_**I own nothing.**_

I nuzzled closer to Sindre, the slightly older nation rubbed his hand in circles around my back as we both held little Leifur. Matthias and Berwald's thundering voices echoed throughout the cabin and I couldn't help but let out a small whimper. I'm not even sure why I care much anymore. This has been a normal occurrence for the last little while. Throughout my whole thirteen years things have been tense between the two oldest of us, but it hasn't been till now that such big fights had erupted so close together. Now whenever they did Sindre and I would simply round up Leifur and go to one of the guest room and pray to Thor that it would end as soon as possible, and us younger ones wouldn't want to be around after, we would know best how Matthias liked to wind down after fighting... I was startled from my thought by the slamming of a door and a sudden silence. The weight of Leifur was shifted to me as Sindre crawled up across the bed to look through a crack in the door. My voice sounded shaky as I called out "N-Norge? Can we come out?" he turned to look at me. "Sure…but I think we should try and be quiet at first…just don't get in the way, Got that?" my blonde head bobbed up and down as I helped Leifur up and to walk alongside me. "I'll make a late supper." I murmured behind me before emerging into the main room. Berwald looked up at the same time as Matthias. "Hey Tino!" the sixteen year old Dane beamed at me, the heat in his blue eyes still red hot. I couldn't help but feel intimidated. "Hey…. I'm going to go make supper 'Kay?" My eyes lingered on the ever intimidating Berwald before turning to smile shyly at Matthias again and hurrying over to the stove.

I shifted uncomfortably in my bed whimpering slightly as I sat up. I looked over to See Sindre in his bed across the room. It was suddenly frighteningly cold. My small hands struggled for a grasp of blankets to pull them closer. It was at that point that the door open slightly, just enough for a blue eye to look through and a tall blonde with messy hair to walk in, a bottle of his often abused substance in one hand. "Finny~" he purred moving closer. "What is it Matthias?" I growled angrily as he plopped himself down on my bed and lay beside me. "Supper was great." He murmured; warm breath blown in my face. I closed my eyes...I needed to think. The breath on my face seemed to grow warmer; I finally allowed my eyes to flutter open. I felt his forehead against mine and his blue eyes melted with my violet. How his gaze intimidated me so! I tried desperately to cringe away from the massive Dane but I Hadn't noticed him grab my head when i had closed my eyes. My eyelids scrunched closed and i forced my lips closed into a thin line (which proved hard to do seeing as i had generous proportions of them) when nothing happened I opened my eyes only for the Danes lips to crash into my own. this was exactly what i was afraid of. Throughout this all i could still feel him smirking. he grabbed my head more forcefully and started to kiss with more pressure, he brought one leg to the other side of my waist until i was somewhat straddled. I squirmed and tried to escape his grip but i gave up as all hopelessness filled me.; It was then that bright light flooded the room. "MATTHIAS!" a voice boomed. he pulled away from me grinning like a Cheshire cat. I was able to look up and see turquoise eyes meet mine.

"well hello Berwald, I thought you went for a walk." Matthias's bravery surprised me. But not for long, Berwald shrugged off his coat ans strode towards us...He literally grabbed Matthias's collar and threw him off me. as the fallen one started to pick himself up Berwald Nodded to Norge (whom managed to sleep soundly through this i might add) and gave me a look that said "get you pale ass over there before you get in the way." i started to get out of bed as he turned his head. Matthias raised his eyes and yelled and an extreme volume "So this is how you really wanna play?" I was happy that his next words were muffled by Norge's arm which i started to whimper into. He looked down at me tired and irritated, well before he saw the tears in my eyes. He ruffled my hair comfortingly "what happened?' he whispered as we started to hear more yelling and the slam of our door. If only I could tell you this wasn't even half as bad as some of the happenings when nobody else was around except me and the Dane...I was about to answer as i heard a whimpering noise that for once was not my own. "when will they stop?" came Leifur's desperate voice. The small platinum blonde haired boy crawled in between us; he clutched onto his brother and patted me comfortingly on the head. I hardly noticed us fall asleep.

The bacon sizzled in one pan while I flipped a pancake over in the other. Leifur and I had woken up earlier the everybody else so we could make breakfast. Hopefully Matthias would not be the first one up. I can't help but wonder how I'm going to act around him now...wait that's not true. Knowing me, He will still scare the crap outta me, and I'm most likely going to let that show. _exactly like usual_. Even if it does give him satisfaction. Really though, how does Sindre have the courage to backtalk him, even to _mock _him straight to his face. i should probably make a note to ask him that sometime. I checked the underside pancake and turned to the young boy sitting at the table "hey, Leifur do you want the test pancake?" I received an eager nod in reply. "go get a plate then." i followed the youngest of us to assure he didn't trip or anything, and the proceeded to put it on his plate when a still pissed off Berwald Walked in from outside; slamming the door behind him. He sat at our table and put his head in his hands. He was only in a thin shirt, and it was snowing outside...so I quickly ran to the next room and found a sweater big enough for him. my feet made barely a sound as i walked back and handed it to him. I hoped he forgot about last night, but I knew he hadn't. "it was cold outside," I blushed before continuing "so I figured you didn't want to freeze, Ja?" he took it and mumbled a thank you before turning to look somewhere else. I let him sit like that and served him the next pancake. Now Sindre came out of our room to slump at the table and slam his face down on it. "Tino," he whimpered "feed me before I die~!" i giggled slightly before answering "wait your turn Norge. We both know you can." a pause as i flipped the next pancake "nghhhhhh. Tino can I _please_ have this one!" the Norwegian pleaded. I pitied him and placed it on his place. "thank. you."

Matthias came by later, I mostly just did what he asked. Part of me was scared he would try to come on to me again. but to tell you the truth, judging from the bruises he wouldn't dare try in front of Berwald. We offered to help him cover his wounds but he only smirked and replied "well you know Tino, Real men don't need help with tiny things like _this_." i couldn't help but notice that he said this as I was Examining one of Berwald's new wounds. "Dear god," hissed Sindre "Don't be so blonde!" how did i know this was going to fly right over his head? The Dane turned to flash his trademark grin to the Norwegian "well~ Dear Norge, must you make fun of my hair color? I always did know you were jealous of my ever so beautiful shade of golden blonde." he flipped his hair for emphasis; which caused Sindre to put his face in his hands.

I pulled my thin sweater tighter around myself and looked up at the darkening clouds. Something told me snow was on the way, all had melted since the last time it graced our lands. My honey blonde hair was swishing around my pale face, blowing in the wind. i felt something on my nose and looked up at the gray sky. Tiny snowflakes drifted around me, unfortunately earlier then i had hoped. For the last month or so I had been taking walks before bed. The white seemingly falling stars started to cover the ground quickly, a landscape of white mixing with a smokey blue-gray sky. i stopped by a tree rubbing my hands over my arms quickly. "the air...it's so cold..." i whimpered leaning against a tree and sliding down to the ground unwillingly; my head was becoming heavy and hard to keep up and my eye lids fell.

Warmth flooded my body suddenly as i felt something next to me. my violet eyes opened to what seemed like a world if black, until they focused slightly and i could look down to see a blue trench coat draped around me...wait, since when was I off the ground to start with. as my senses heightened i now felt the strong arms around me and a soft but solemn blonde face above it, before i could put a name to it my world blackened again.

I rolled over onto my side, i did not recall being put into my bed but apparently somebody had carried me...Maybe my whole walk was a dream. i opened my eyes to see my hand being held tightly, my eyes followed the line of arm up to a face. Berwald hand his eyes closed tightly and i swore I could see tears in the corners of his eyes. "Sweden...?" I started. "W-What's wrong?" I asked trying to make my voice sounding steady. "Noth'n" the man Blushed looking away and stood up letting go of my hand "i get tea" he murmured heading for the door...had he been holding my hand all night...?

I Was the only one left at home. My bare feet touched the tile as I lowered myself down from Matthias's chair to check the fire, I wasn't supposed to sit in it anyways. I used to poker to gently move around the pieces of charred wood. I pulled my sweater tighter around my torso as I sat on the floor to gaze into the mesmerizing dancing flames. My pale fingers reached out to allow the warmth fill them.

I barely heard the sound of the door swing close and Matthias walk in and sit in his grand antique chair behind me. I unconsciously hoped I looked as invisible as possible. After the glare of fire was satisfyingly bright my arms pushed against the floor to lift my tired body. I stepped back and tried to resume my position in Matthias's chair only for the said Dane to wrap his arms tightly around me ans an audible squeak left my throat.

"Good evening, Tino." Came the all to familiar voice and feeling of hot breath against the back of my neck. My eyes widened while I pulled my arms across my chest and said nothing. The other man's fingers tangled in my hair, each tug made my cringe slightly, my eyes scrunching closed. Next he moved on to kissing up my neck grinning as he stopped to nip a piece of skin and suck just hard enough to leave a noticeable mark.

"M-Mathias, p-please." I winced as he slowly and agonizingly started to strip my of my clothing and dignity. He then turned me around and grinned sadistically licking down my torso all the tome looking up at me with savage blue eyes. My own tear-filled eyes met his gaze as I whimpered hopelessly, my once fire warmed fingers digging into his shoulders as he started to roughly fondle me. My eyes had long since spilled over with tears and they now ran down my face.

As the horrid deed was finished I buried my face into my hands and cried hopelessly. Mathias leaned in and kissed my cheek while still smirking. "That wasn't so bad now was it?" I looked up at him in reply.

As the front door was opened in a normal fashion I tried to pull my white shirt over as much body space as possible (It was the only piece of clothing remaining on me, and it was undone at that.) Doing said motion was hard to do seeing as I was suddenly being clutched close to the Dane's chest.

"T'no, what's, wrong, I hear 'ya cryin'" came Berwald's worried voice from close to the door. A glare from Matthias told me how I should answer.

"I-It's nothing Berwald," I was able to manage between struggled breath's trying to quiet myself down. However, I was too late, the tall blonde rounded the corner into the living room. His face was obviously confused as he tried to put together the mental image.

"What 's this?" He asked his expression quickly changing from confusion to rage. I could see the hurt in his turquoise eyes and it made me feel internally guilty, however, I wasn't sure why he would be hurt.. My thought was cut out by Mathias's taunting voice.

"Why, Berwald," he mused. "Do you get so angry when I do these things to Tino over here? Is it perhaps that you are jealous that my hands are the one making him whimper and not you?" The Swede's face grew into a confused expression. "Here, what do you say I send him to you later? How would you like that?" Mental torment was clearly being inflicted to Berwald's face, As if he was contemplating it, he then shook his head and his longing was once again replaced with hate.

"T'no, Go." he ordered as he advanced slightly. I obediantly broke through the Danes grip and fled behind Berwald. The following series of events happened in slow motion and ended up with Sweden lying on the floor with a baddly swolen eye. As Mathias seemed to disapear into the backround I ran to the grounded man.

"Thank you," I whispered brushing the hair out of his eyes. "Thank you so much..." was the last this I mumbled before his eyes closed and I brought ice to reduce the swelling.

It had been about a week since the incident with Berwald, and we had mostly tryed to avoid contact with each other, but I made sure that I would try and keep an eye to make sure he was doing ok, and healing. As I lay in bed i allowed my memory to burn the image of him before I went to my room, His face was practically healed, however, his face seemed contorted and it bothered me...I sighed one last time as i rolled to my side and allowed myself to drift to sleep.

"Hnn~?" I groaned as I rolled over to see what was trying to shake me awake. My violet eyes lazily flutered open to meet turquoise. I let ou and in audible gasp which was smothered by a hand as i was picked up and easily craddeled in the other mans arms. The hand was taken from my mouth and brought up to his mouth in a signal to be quiet and he placed me down and handed me a bad, a quick look inside revealed it was my clothes. I gave him a questioning look only for him to grab my hand and rush into the main room and pull the door open.

"what are you doing up~?" came a purr from a recently opened door and i froze. Mathias walked out with a stupid look on his face. Berwald stoped dead in his tracks, hands placed defencively around mine. "What. Are. You. Doing?" came a growl deep in his throught.

My legs were swept out from below me and we were out the door, I clutched Berwald's shirt my face frozen in a look of shock...I...Was...Free. Matthias's voice was ringing from behing me in the cold silence of the night. "YOU'LL COME BACK! NOBODY CAN LEAVE THE KING OF NORTHER EUROPE!"

The campfire was blazing brightly in the snowy night, my face illuminated by the glow. I turned from the fire to look at Berwald, His gaze strong on me, and i involentarily shuddered.

"Ah, Er, Ahm, Berwald I think i'm going to go to bed now...Night!" i let an _eep _escape my throught as he nodded I quickly rushed over into our shared sleeping bag and closed my eyes only to open my eyes and see Berwald and let a scream erupt from my throught.

"K-Kinda c-cold isn't it?" i muttered looking away after hearing him murmmur in agreement. Another alarm went off in my head as i felt myself being pulled towards his chest. My face flushed as i leaned into him.

"Goodnight, Su-San."

**OK, DUDE, YES I KNOW THAT THE NAME _SU-SAN AND I_ IS ALREADY TAKEN, BUT I COULD NOT THINK OF A BETTER NAME TO DESCRIBE THE RELATIONSHIP THROUGH THE AGES.**

**Should I write more?**

**Reviews about how i could get better would be amazing3**


End file.
